That One Kiss
by AnnieDreamsOfStarDustAndEchos
Summary: Kisses can change everything especially since you havent since your bestfriend in 4 years and now your finally seeing him again, Harry Styles/Lacey Summers


Leaving Harry, to live with my dad in America, was the worst thing I ever did in my 18 short years of existence on this planet, but coming back home to Holmes Chapel was scarier than leaving, walking down the vaguely familiar street I used to walk every day to my best friend's house.

I'd only been here for about 2 weeks and I felt lost, like I don't belong here.

"_I wonder if he's changed. Or if he remembers me like I remember him?" _This kept running through my mind like an echo in an old, large, empty room. I put those thoughts to the back of my mind, whilst turning the corner to the large house for the first time after arriving back here in Cheshire.

Hesitating, I knocked on the door.

Remembering today would be the first day, I've seen Harry in 4 years since leaving this picturesque town I called home.

After waiting for a few seconds, a familiar face opened the door.

"Lacey, is that you?" Gemma questioned

"Yeah, it is. I've missed you Gemino, just because I remember your nickname!" I replied as Anne came running to the door like she'd missed an episode of Eastenders.

"Lacey Summers? Oh how I've missed you" as she embraced me in a motherly hug and welcomed me in her spotlessly clean home and back into her family, after a while she started quizzing me on all things American, such as; Did you meet any celebrities? What was the fashion like? Any good designers I should look out for? How's your dad? I felt awkward answering that question, I mean, My dad had died a month earlier that's why I returned to Holmes Chapel. Anne must have felt the awkwardness when I mumbled, "well, erm... I don't know." So she went to cook dinner.

Harry ran down the stairs as soon as he smelt the food shouting "Mummy, mummy, mummy, what are we having?" Continuously until his body came crashing into mine, its not like I don't mind, he has got a great body after all, his face was in shock until he realised who he had just crashed into to.

"Lacey," His husky voice spoke nervously, "I thought you were in America!"

_Flashback_

_A thirteen year old Lacey sat crying in Harry's room, Harry not knowing she was there, she just wanted to get out of the house especially after what her dad had just told her._

_She was moving to America and thought never coming back._

"_How do I tell Harry? He'll be heartbroken." I whispered, whispering to myself always made feel calm and happier in a serious situation._

_Spotting a stack of paper in the corner I made Harry a poster saying "LayLay Loves Hazza!" with a cartoon picture of us, it wasn't very good, but you could see I'd made an effort.  
I heard shouting; obviously Harry was home, time to tell him the news.  
"Harry, I'm leaving!" was all I could choke out before bursting out into tears and running home to Mr. Snuggles (my teddy bear), I could tell him anything and trust him not to tell anyone else because he's a teddy and they cant talk, can they?_

_Present Time_

Sitting on Harry's bed in his overly messy room, we had reminisced on the good and the bad times, the friends we made and what we had achieved whilst being apart.

"It seems like last week since we were 5 years old running around the garden playing princesses( and Harry as the "handsome" prince)" he said with memories dancing away on in his brain, whilst his emerald green eyes locked with my stormy blue/ grey ones.

"I've missed this, Harry, you playing with my hair, that reminds me of the time I straightened your hair when we were 12 because you were being mean to Cassidy and you got really angry and got me back by putting whiteboard marker all over my mirrors which said "Lacey loves Haydn!" which I did at the time but you didn't have to put it there when I was on a "date" with him." I practically screamed at him.

"It was pretty funny though!"

"Was not and quick question: How's being in a band Mr. "I'm a flirt and go out with 32 year olds"?

"It's amazing, sometimes the work gets too hard and I fall asleep but other than that I've met so many great people and the boys are great!"

"The Boys? Is there something going on? For example: Larry Stylinson?" I questioned trying Zayn's weird 'Vas Happenin' accent, it failed.

"That would be a false rumour, just don't tell the fans!" He winked back at me, yep, he's such a flirt.

Harry pulled me on to his lap and made me lay on his chest, it was pretty comfy and we stayed like that until Harry told me something so unexpected from him.

"Lacey-Boo, you know you're beautiful right? Cause if you don't, you know I'll start singing!"

"Yes I do because I don't want you singing no matter how good you are, Curly!"

"Well then if you don't want me to sing...kiss me?" His eyebrows wiggled, which made me laugh but his eyes showed total sincerity, I wasn't sure of what to do because it was such a déjà vu.

_Flashback_

_Two twelve year olds sat on the stairs of Lacey's house whilst her parents had a party they were just talking about random stuff that twelve year olds would talk about which happened to be Harry singing lessons and this led into the following conversation._

"_Laces, I think we should play Truth or Dare!"  
"Me too!"  
"I'll ask you first, Truth or Dare Lay Lay?"  
"uhm...I'll pick Dare, I'm feeling pretty risky tonight!"  
"I Dare you to...Kiss me?"  
"Okay, sure."_

_He made the first move, our lips were an inch apart now, so I brought them together after 2 minutes we parted, I had butterflies in my stomach now and I wonder if Harry had felt what I had felt just from that one little kiss, both of our first kisses._

_Present Time_

"So will you Lacey? You know, kiss me? Harry asked again but much hesitant this time.

After a few minutes, I had decided, I felt the urge for that spark again like our first kiss but this time we were so much older but yet so like our much younger selves, I dived into the kiss, it was amazing just like the first time with so many more sparks running round our lips.

"so that was a yes then?" Harry asked when we parted, I just simply nodded, that was most definitely the most perfect way to begin a brilliant beginning, but in the same way close the ending.

* * *

**Disclaimer: just to say I dont own anything to do with one direction or any of its brands, logos or people in the band although I would love to.**

**A/N; hey just to say my first finished story, depending on the popularity of this I may make this a bigger story involving other characters and blah blah blah just to say I take constructive critisism very well and if you ever need a friend/someone to rely on review/pm me**

**P.S: im not going to be one of those authors to beg for reviews im the type of person who I enjoy seeing 1 single review so hesitate and my OC competition is still running so check that out on my profile.**


End file.
